Belt presenters serve for bringing the belt strap of a seat belt during fastening for a vehicle occupant into a provided position that is different from the actual idle position of the belt strap predetermined by the anchoring points. For this purpose, a portion of the belt strap is brought in a position that is easy to reach for the vehicle occupant. There are very convenient solutions in which an arm of the belt presenter is moved by a motor as soon as the vehicle occupant has got into the vehicle, the arm returning to a parking position after fastening the seat belt. However, those belt presenters have a complex structure, require dedicated motors and a power supply and accordingly are expensive.
It is the object of the invention to provide a simple and inexpensive belt presenter.